uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Lionspeed
For more details of this company, see the company who bought it, Probus Management Lionspeed was a minibus operator based in Erdington, running a mix of commercial and West Midlands Passenger Transport Executive (Centro) supported services in North Birmingham. In May 1994 Probus Management (trading as Pete's Travel) acquired the company. At the time Lionspeed's name disappeared out of the public eye, but in May 1996 Lionspeed's yellow and green livery was adoped by Probus. Through Probus Management, the company has seen various name changes and became part of Go-Ahead Group's Go West Midlands (trading as Diamond Bus). However, in March 2008, Go West Midlands was sold to Rotala's Central Connect. Go-Ahead - "Disposal of Go West Midlands" Accessed 3rd March 2008 References Category:Bus operating companies Category:Former bus operators in England Category:Bus companies now part of Go West Midlands Category:Bus companies now part of Central Connect Category:BJ03EUV Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BJ03EUW Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BJ03EUX Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX61LLO Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX10ACV Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 2018 Category:BX02AUW Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AUY Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVB Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVD Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVE Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVF Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVG Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVJ Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVK Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVN Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAA Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAB Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAC Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAD Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAE Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAG Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAZ Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBA Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBB Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBC Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBD Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBE Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBF Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBG Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBJ Sold to PVS for scrap 2018 Category:BV52OBK Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBT Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBX Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BV52OAZ Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBA Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBB Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBC Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBD Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBE Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBF Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBG Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBH Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBK Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBT Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BV52OBX Transferred to Coventry Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDD Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDE Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDF Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDG Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BP51HDH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02ATU Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02ATV Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02ATY Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02ATZ Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX02AUA Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:Y716TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y718TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y751TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y757TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y726TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y727TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y729TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y733TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y745TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y747TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y761TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y762TOH Sold to PVS For Scrap 2018 Category:Y743TOH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:Y764TOH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:Y772TOH Is Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:Y778TOH Is Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:Y779TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 2018 Category:Y782TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 2018 Category:Y784TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 2018 Category:Y787TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 2018 Category:Y789TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 2018 Category:Y743TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y764TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y772TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y778TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y779TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y782TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y783TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y784TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y787TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y789TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y738TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y795TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y804TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y722TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y724TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y744TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y741TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y742TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y739TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:6893 - 7000 new into service at Birmingham Central 2018 Category:Y737TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y736TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y735TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y731TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y734TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y759TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y767TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y769TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y773TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y792TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y791TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y794TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:Y809TOH Withdrawn 2018 Category:7001 - 7100 new into service at Yardley Wood 2018 Category:BX59NSU Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 2018 Category:BX59NSV Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 2018 Category:BX10ACF Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 2018 Category:BX10ACJ Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 2018 Category:BX54DEU Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54DFA Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54DFC Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54DFD Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54DFE Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54XSC Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54XSD Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54XSE Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54XSF Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX02AVO Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 2018 Category:BX54XSG Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:BX54XSH Transferred to Walsall Garage 2018 Category:Move On To Bus Routes Depots Destination Numbers Service Category:BX54DDN Working On 41 To Willenhall (Stand H) Category:BX54DDN Working On 29 To Bloxwich (Stand M) Category:BX54DDN Working On 31 To Mossley (Stand D) Category:BX54DDN Working On 89 To Wolverhampton (Stand J) Category:BX54DDN Working On 37 To Willenhall (Stand R) Category:BX54DDN Working On 70 To Bloxwich (Stand P) Category:BX54DDN Working On 70A To Beechdale (Stand P) Category:BX54DDN Working On 36 To Alumwell Circular (Stand N) Category:BX54DDN Working On 32 To Lower Farm (Stand E) Category:BX54DDN Working On 8 To Pelsall Shortlands Lane (Stand J) Category:BX54DDN Working On 10 To Brownhills West (Stand J) Category:BX54DDN Working On 10A To Lichfield (Stand J) Category:BX54DDN Working On 29 To Blakenell (Stand M) Category:7101 - 7200 new into service at Pensnett Garage Category:BX02 Buses Needs Take Walsall Bus Fare Zone Stickers Of Windows When In Wolverhampton Bus Garage Category:4447; 4448; 4449; 4610; 4611; 4612; 4613; 4614; 4615; 4616; 4617; 4618; 4619; 4620 Transfer From Birmingham Central To Walsall Garage Soon Category:4843 Transfer From Perry Barr To Walsall Garage Soon Category:4346; 4347; 4348; 4349; 4350; 4351; 4352; 4353; 4354; 4356 Transfer From Walsall To Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4357 Transfer From Walsall To Wolverhampton Garage Category:4326; 4327; 4328; 4329; 4330 Transfer From Pensnett To Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4382; 4383; 4384; 4385; 4386; 4387; 4388; 4389; 4390; 4392; 4393; 4394 Transfer From Yardley Wood To Wolverhampton Garage Category:4364; 4365; 4366; 4367; 4368; 4369; 4382; 4383; 4384; 4385; 4386; 4387; 4388; 4389; 4390; 4392; 4393; 4394 Transfer From Wolverhampton To Coventry Garage Soon Category:Will Leave BX02 Buses At Wolverhampton Garage For Now Category:4305; 4306; 4307; 4308; 4309 Transfer From Pensnett To Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4148; 4166; 4172; 4178 Will Transfer From Birmingham Central To Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4177; 4179; 4181; 4183; 4185 Will Transfer From Birmingham Central To Pensnett Garage Soon Category:4176 Will Transfer From Birmingham Central To Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4125; 4127; 4133; 4134; 4136; 4139; 4148; 4150; 4152; 4160; 4163; 4166; 4172; 4176; 4177; 4179; 4180; 4181; 4183; 4185 Transfer To Miller Street Depot In December 2018 Category:4198 Will Transfer To Miller Street Depot In December 2018 Category:4565; 4566; 4567; 4568; 4569; 4570; 4571; 4572; 4573; 4574; 4575; 4576; 4577 It’s Currently Recently Transferred from Yardley Wood Garage To Birmingham Central Garage Now Category:NXWM Buses Arrived At Another Bus Garage Now Category:NXWM Buses Arrived To Another Bus Garage Now Check On NXWM Bus Numbers Timetable At The Another Bus Garage Category:4594; 4595; 4596; 4597; 4598; 4599; 4600; 4601; 4602; 4603; 4604; 4605; 4606; 4607; 4608; 4609; 4610; 4611; 4612; 4613; 4614; 4615; 4616; 4617; 4618; 4619; 4620 Is Based At Walsall Garage Soon Category:4305; 4306; 4307; 4308; 4309; 4310; 4311; 4312; 4313; 4314; 4315; 4316; 4317; 4318; 4319; 4320; 4321; 4322; 4323; 4324; 4325; 4326; 4327; 4328; 4329 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4330; 4331; 4332; 4333; 4334; 4335; 4337; 4338; 4339; 4340; 4342; 4343; 4344; 4345 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4346; 4347; 4348; 4349; 4350; 4351; 4352; 4353; 4354; 4356; 4357; 4358; 4359 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4360; 4361; 4362; 4363; 4364; 4365; 4366; 4367; 4368; 4369 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage Now Category:4382; 4383; 4384; 4385; 4386; 4387; 4388; 4389; 4390; 4392; 4393; 4394 Is Based At Wolverhampton Garage Soon Category:4447; 4448; 4449 Is Based At Walsall Garage Soon